Akuma vs Jasper
Intro speedsy: in fiction there are lots of characters with brute strength today these are two of them akuma the deadly final boss of street fight spider cat: and jasper the evil gem of steven universe he's speedsy i'm spider cat speedsy: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle Akuma speedsy: akuma and his brother were students of a martial arts master together they learned a deadly martial arts combining karate judo and and kempo after gouken left as he was unable to accept the deadly style and dark nature and dark hado akuma took it up spider cat: but he lost his humanity from embracing the dark hado prior to killing his brother and completely exiling himself from his former master as he began searching for worthy opponents hey kinda like ryu speedsy; exactly in face he became a nemesis to said protagonist akuma possess many deadly techniques such as the gou hadoken he can fire multiple shots of that at ounce as well as the same moves as ryu heck as a child he overpowered an Asian brown bear spider cat: holy shit and he was a child? speedsy: impressive i know he can destroy an island with a single punch he outmuscled m.bison's final form he has superhuman speed reflexes and strength spider cat: yeah he blocked blows from gen he dodged m bison's scissor kick before it could hit him and kept up with both ryu and ken at a time speedsy: he also has superhuman stamina meaning he no sold a hadouken shrugged off blows from gen survived an exploding island and tanked an explosion as oni from an erupting volcano spider cat: damn! that's impressive speedsy: indeed he also has ansatsuken which ca basicially murder his oppponent it even defeated his master with it spider cat: so he just murders his foes? speedsy ;well uh...yeah pretty much spider cat: t for teen my ass speedsy : easy spider cat down boy there is also the satsui no hado a form of dark ki this is why akuma lost his humanity in first place spider cat: it can only be taped into if he is willing to commit murder an damn it he is he also has the gadouken a stronger form of the hadouken he is also a master of goshoruken the tatsamaki zenpoaku the hakkishiyu also known as the demon flip and the ashura senku speedsy; he has super combos like the raging demon shin akuma which happens when he stops holding back and replaces his insides with dark energy and it destroyed a meteorite with one strike spider cat: ,man this guy is tough speedsy; and when he truly is angry he turns into oni which means he goes full out he can now tap into the messatu gou hadou tenma gou zankuu and many more spider cat: also akuma has dones these things Leveled an entire forest, Defeated his master, Goutetsu,Fought and defeated Gouken his brother and Ryu and Ken's master,Killed Gill and M. Bison,Defeated Gen,Easily fought off both Ryu and Ken at once,Destroyed an island with one punch,Trained underwater with no ill effects,Destroyed a meteorite as Shin Akuma,As Oni, can destroy trees and kill birds through his mere presence,Battled Asura for 500 years (Contrary to popular belief: it is Non-Canon),Cracked the moon (Non-Canon),He's resistant to extreme heat.took on Felicia & Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers,and jumped into orbit and obliterated an incoming meteorite man this guy's a badass speedsy: that may be so but he has low endurance he lost to gouken and kage easy to anger he tends to hold back he has a moral code he won't kill the sick or those he finds unworthy and prefers a fair fight but despite this akuma is one hell of a fighter akuma: i am akuma and i will teach you the meaning of pain! Jasper speedsy: Created by the Homeworld Gems in the Beta Kindergarten on Earth to combat Rose Quartz's resistance fighters, Jasper was created to be one strongest Quartzes of the Gen Homeworld's army and fought for Pink Diamond before her demise at the hands of Rose. Jasper remained on Gemworld until she learned that some of these resistance fighters survived: namely Rose's ward and fellow traitor, a reject Quartz created from earth's minerals, and a "shameless display". Jasper became Peridot's enforcer to finish the job with hope to face Rose once more. But things go downhill for Jasper when she encounters who she thinks is Rose, but is actually her son, and eventually forced her prisoner Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her. Though the fusion was canceled weeks later, failing to convince Lapis to join her once more, it infected Jasper with an obsession to obtain such power again by any means. spider cat: man this girl is crazy speedsy: no she just is power hungry spider cat: whatever... speedsy: jasper is ruthless and is stubborn at times which can lead to her downfall sometimes she is The only "perfect" Quartz created in the Beta Kindergarten.Used a Gem Destabilizer to take out Garnet.somehow Her cape can make her more imposing to her enemies. Defeated the Great North Monsters and subjugated them as the first of her personal army of Corrupted Gems, though she ultimately lost them and the other Gem monsters she captured.and mange to Defeat Amethyst one-on-one, wounding her both physically and psychologically. spider cat: what a bully! speedsy: yeah but i think she got over it anyway Despite it being her planet of origin, Jasper hates Earth for being a place of weakness. Jasper's fighting style resorts in massive collateral damage that could be bad if the fight takes place in something like an entire spaceship in one instance. Extremely prideful and arrogant with utter disrespect for those under her or those she considers weak to the point of total underestimation. While having some honor, Jasper would quickly forsake it once forced in a situation where she would face a humiliating defeat by one she considers her inferior. In both cases, it involved fusion with a partner that leaves Jasper once their combined form is dissolved. The first example would be fusing with Lapis Lazuli to become Malachite, end up being imprisoned in the sea for months yet inspired to seek out Corrupted Gems. Fusing with the Great North Monster in a last ditch attempt to defeat Smoky Quartz, resulting in Jasper becoming a Corrupted Gem while refusing Steven's help out of hateful pride. Refused by be saved by Steven out of a mixture of her hatred for him, her pride, and her self pity of deserving her fate. spider cat: well mess with the bull you get the horns i guess speedsy: indeed jasper still is a perfect gem jasper: fighting is my life it's what i was made for spider cat: also i forgot to mention she has a helment but it can only sustain a certain amount of damage speedsy: good eye partner have a cookie *speedsy hands spider cat a cookie* spider cat: yay! nya! Fight Intro speedsy: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all spider cat: it's time for a death battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pre-Fight Jasper is seen landing in a quiet village where akuma is seen meditating he then sees jasper and looks angrily at her akuma: who are you why do you disturb my meditating? jasper: bug off pest i seek the one known as akuma akuma: your looking at him jasper: *smirks* heh i guess you don't know who your facing akuma: i don't care jasper: why you little you will pay for your insolence akuma: very well you seem like a worthy opponent let us fight announcer: fight! Fight akuma starts attacking jasper as she puts on her helmet jasper starts using a spindash on akuma but he dodges and kicks her into the air with an uppercut jasper hits her head and growls akuma: your recklessness is gonna cost you in battle jasper: bug off and let me finish you jasper charges at akuma and headbuttts him akuma then fires a gadouken surprising jasper akuma: here's some advice stand down jasper: never fighting is what i was made for! jasper then fires a powerful punch onto akuma sending him back just then akuma smirks jasper: what are you so happy about akuma: i think your about to find out akuma then get's in some dark energy and starts attackin jasper non stop jasper: what the heck?!! akuma: this is dark energy now i am gonna have to kill you jasper: not if i kill you first! jasper then punches akuma sending him flting as she charges screaming at him but then out of nowhere akuma comes out now a shiny blue colors and more muscular jasper: how are still getting so powerful! akuma: this is my darkest form i was holding back due to my moral code but now your gonna get it i am akuma i will show you the meaning of pain! jasper just screamed as she charged at akuma as it broke off her helmet in slow motion jasper then goes spinning onto a rock jasper: i will not be defeated by a human worm like you i got one more trick jasper then fused with a corrupted gem thus becoming one with it as it roared out and attacked akuma akuma: that will cost you dearly akuma then attack the corrupted jasper head on but it just smacked him around it then let out a vicious roar then started chewing on him akuma just pried it's jaw open then jumped on his feet then glided then uppercutted the monster akuma: heh you can't win i took on an Asian brown bear as a child and won akuma then attacked the creature will full force then lifted it up and tossed it around like an old show then lifted it up and continued to pummel it with massive force the corrupted jasper then came back and pinned him to the ground to which akuma just smiled and uppercutted it in the face akuma then went on attack the corrupted version of jasper but the creature countered and slammed it to the ground akuma did a tatsumaki zenpu aku and make it spill out some blood jasper then tried to bite it but akuma grabbed it's jaw and threw her by it akuma then blaster out a giant hadouken but the creature went past it and charged at akuma akuma: stay down your pride is gonna cost you this win jasper just roared at akuma akuma: have it your way then akuma charged at jasper from above and sent into into an island where a volcano erupted but akuma was unfazed by it akuma then charged at the corrupted jasper and punched a hole right through it akuma: and don't you come back! the corrupted jasper turned back into her gem form akuma: hmm this little gem was my opponent akuma then crushes the gem under his feet akuma: that outta do it akuma then walked off KO! Results Spider cat: damn! he sure showed her speedsy; it was close but here's how it goes jasper mat be strong but akuma is strong akuma has taken on bigger things then jasper and is able to survive a erupting volcano meaning even in corrupted form jasper never stood a chance spider cat: yeah jasper may come form space but akuma is far more faster and stronger meaning he won jasper just got crushed speedsy: the winner is akuma Next Time https://youtu.be/9wfQ0q5pDPY VS https://youtu.be/NdQ35-zF2Lw?t=99 KRYSTAL VS JENNY! Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant